bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourtress
'''Fourtress' (Japanese version ) is an Asura-like Bakugan. In the anime, he is the Guardian Bakugan of Chan Lee. Information Description Fourtress has four faces, of which three of them change with different abilities, which are face of rage/phase glare (attack), face of grief/phase breaker (defense), face of joy/phase driver (power up) and enlightenment (enlightenment is never shown as an ability, but is the back face in ball form and is the starting face for when Fourtress appears). He has four swords on his back that he calls his Mighty Blades of Fire, which can shoot flame streams. Bakugan Official Handbook How do you defend yourself against a Fourtress attack? It all depends on which one of its three faces you are looking at. Each face gives Fourtress different abilities: sorrow, gentleness, or anger. If this Bakugan is fighting for you, it's sure to lend a hand. It's got four arms! Bakugan Ultimate Handbook This tall, muscled Bakugan has four arms and four faces. He uses his arms to wield the multiple weapons strapped to his back. Fourtress' swords can shoot fire at his enemies. As the battle intensifies, Fortress can switch to a new face to match his emotion. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Chan Lee's Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Fourtress. He battled Drago in their first encounter but lost when Drago started evolving, he sent Dan's Mantris and Siege to the Doom Dimension. He then appeares battling alongside Sirenoid and Tentaclear against Drago, Tigrerra, and later Preyas but was defeated when Drago evolved yet he managed to send Marucho's Siege to the Doom Dimension. He is then sent to the Doom Dimension after being defeated by Hydranoid. He returns to battle Centorrior and later he is summoned to hold off Naga and defend Wavern but Naga quickly defeated him. ; Ability Cards * Face of Rage: Adds 100 Gs to Fourtress and subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent. * Face of Joy: (Note: Drago claimed he had this ability, but Fourtress was never seen using it) * Face of Grief: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. Bakugan: New Vestroia He returns in Shadow Attack, assisting Alpha Hydranoid in the battle against Hades and his Bakugan Trap, Fortress. He manages to defeat both but is soon taken down along with Alpha Hydranoid by MAC Spider. ; Ability Cards * Phase Drive: Adds 200 Gs to Fourtress. * Phase Glare: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Fourtress. * Phase Breaker: Nullifies the opponent's ability. ; Fusion Ability Card * Thunder Sky - Thousand Swords Rain: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Can only be used after Phase Glare) Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Face of Rage: Adds 200 Gs to Fourtress. Physical Game In Japan, the Darkus version in BCV-02 comes with 480 Gs and 500 Gs. In America, a Darkus has 370 Gs. A Ventus version has 600 Gs, a Haos version has 480 Gs, and a Pyrus version has 680 Gs. Trivia *He has four heads with different emotions, but they don't all have the same voice. (Example: Face of Rage is a deeper voice, Face of Grief is a high-pitched voice). *He seems to be based the Indian God of creation, Brahma. *He is the only Bakugan besides Guardian Bakugans of Shun Kazami to have an exclusive ability that is Japanese-named. See also * Category:Battle Brawlers Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities